Dia comum, vida comum
by Justfaby
Summary: Pensamentus de Sasu, fic meio meio, personagens krazys. [SasuxSaku] só sei faze fic assim, e odeiu resumus...


**Digo uma coisa, naum me mati!**

**Dia comum vida comum.**

Ai, ai. Minha vida é muito chata! Gente do seu, meu clã foi morto pelo meu irmão mais velho, todas as garotas não param de me perseguir e eu estou na equipe do Naruto! É Sasuke, a sua vida não pode piorar! Odeio ficar pensando assim, mas o que eu posso fazer?

Amanha tenho que acordar às 7h da manha pra chegar à ponte às 8h e ficar esperando o meu seisen durante uma hora. As coisas não poderiam piorar!

**Horas depois:**

"Aiiiiiahhhhhh! Que horas são? ''

Péssima pergunta! Eu olho no relógio: 5:30 da manha, ou melhor, da madrugada! O sol nem tinha surgido no céu e eu já tava de pé. Já que levantei né? Vou tomar café. Fiz meu café, coloquei meu pijama dos teletubis pra lavar, tomei um bom banho e fui pra ponte. Cheguei lá por volta de umas 6h30, ninguém ainda, iria esperar mais do que qualquer dia. Não demorou muito, chegou, ELE!

"Oi Sai."

"Oi Sasuke, não acha um pouco cedo?"

"Acho, por isso mesmo estou aqui, assim não perco tempo. Estou progredindo mais."

"Certo Sasuke, deixe-me ir, preciso falar com a Sakura, vou esperar ela acordar na frente da casa dela. Tchau!"

"Tchau Sai!"

Que droga! Odeio quando ele faz isso! Tenho certeza de que a Sakura não gosta dela, por que a Tsunade tinha que criar grupo de 4! Gosta do grupo de três! Bem, acho melhor manter o meu orgulho! É a única coisa que eu ainda tenho! Já que ainda é bem cedo, vou dormir um pouco. Eu... acho...melhor...descan...Zzzz.

**HORAS DEPOIS:**

"Sasuke! Sasuke acorda! ''

"Só o teme mesmo! Ele não vai acordar!"

"O que foi? Sakura?"

"Ate que enfim você acordou Sasuke, você tava aqui dormindo! Ate o Kakashi-seisen chegou mais rápido por sua causa!

"É nisso que da acorda muito cedo!"

Tenho uma vontade de matar o Sai às vezes! Mas como sou um Ushiha respeitável, ou melhor, o único que sobrou, vou manter a pose! Qual será o treinamento de hoje?

"Kakashi-seisen, qual o treinamento de hoje?"

"Pensei em desenvolver jutsus. Soube que Sakura andou treinando o seu jutsu, quero que treinem mais um pouco e vou colocar pra lutarem um com os outros, o melhor ganha algo que eu ainda não pensei, então ate mais tarde, eu tenho uma coisa pra resolver. Tchau!"

Vamos lá, tinha que treinar o jutsu que eu treinei durante 5 anos. Eu não vou fazer isso! Vai me desculpar, mas eu prefiro muito mais lutar com o dobe do Naruto do que fazer isso! Como será que a Sakura ta se saindo? Acho melhor eu ver. Pêra um minuto, o que o Sai ta fazendo lá com ela? Isso não vai ficar assim! Vamos ver o que esta acontecendo, SHARINGAN!

"Não, tenta fazer o selo mais rápido, assim feiosa!"

"Para de me chamar de feiosa! Vê, assim?"

"Isso mesmo! Certinho! Já sei que se me enfrentar, você tem chance de ganhar!"

"Valeu Sai!"

ELA TA AGRADECENDO ELE?! PERA AI, ELA TA ABRAÇANDO ELE?! Eu sou quem deveria ser abraçado! Droga! Ele vai ver, vou treinar o meu jutsu preferido! Vamos lá!

**NOVAMENTE, HORAS DEPOIS:**

"Oi gente! Como foi o treinamento?"

"O Sai me ajudou com os selos! Ta ótimo!"

"Realmente Kakashi-seisen, ela se superou!"

"Ótimo! Sasuke, como vai o seu jutsu?"

"Treinei o sharingan."

"Em quem teme?"

"Não interessa dobe!"

"Vou sortear os pares pra lutar! Vamos lá!"

"Quem é o primeiro?"

"Pêra Naruto, ah, os primeiros... tandandandan... Sasuke e Sai!"

"Sasuke se prepare!"

Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Vou lutar com o Sai! Meu deus do céu, meu orgulho é tanto que eu nem me mexi só bufei! Pelo menos tenho certa vantagem.

"Sasuke e Sai, preparados?"

"Sim."

"Sim."

"Sharingan!"

"Só sabe usar isso? Não tem outro jutsu?"

"Como quiser! Tenho outro sim!"

Por que eu fui abrir a minha boca? Eu to com pouco chakra e to usando o sharingan! Bem, mas acho que poderia pelo menos fazer o jutsu dos clones.

"Clone das sombras!"

"Que coisa primaria! Ate minha vovozinha sabe fazer isso!"

"Mas ela sabe fazer isso?"

Se concentra Sasuke! Você vai conseguir fazer esse jutsu! Vamos lá! Concentre seu chakra, não, não pensa nela, esquece a Sakura!

"Estilo fogo: jutsu dragão de fogo!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Um dragão! De fogo!"

Sasuke você é o cara! Acabou com a alegria dele! Mostra pra ela quem é o melhor! Ainda não acredito que disse uma vez que ela é pior que o Naruto! Só eu mesmo! Espera ai, ele ainda ta de pé? Esse cara não desiste nunca?

"Vai lutar ainda?"

"Prometi pra Sakura mostrar o que você realmente é um fracassado!"

Agora o bicho vai pega pra você Sai! Nunca, mais nunca mexa com a minha garota! Se for preciso eu vou ao raio que te parta pra te pegar!

"Vamos ver quem é o fracassado!"

Não, essa coisa que o Orochimaru botou no meu pescoço ta começando a crescer! Não posso deixar essa coisa cresce! Senão é o fim da raça humana! Mais não da! AAAAHHHHHH.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sai, pare de lutar com o Sasuke, a marca da maldição esta começando a aparecer! Controle-se Sasuke! Eu vou ter que impedi-lo!"

"Não Kakashi-seisen! Por favor, não machuca o Sasuke!"

Ah! Ela se preocupa comigo! Que bom, tomara que não seja só por que eu sou seu companheiro de time.

**TEMPOS DEPOIS:**

"Sasuke, Sasuke acorde!"

"Naruto?!"

"Hei gente, ele acordou! Venham!"

"Sasuke! Ainda bem que acordou! Depois temos que terminar a nossa batalha!"

"Sai! Olha o estado dele! Não faz brincadeira desse tipo!"

"Nós nem deveríamos estar aqui! Falem mais baixo!"

"Naruto, Sakura? O que vocês fazem aqui? Kakashi-seisen? Sai... o que vocês fazem aqui? Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu?"

"Para de fazer pergunta teme! Você tava lutando com o Sai, a marca da maldição avançou e..."

"E você teve que ser impedido, ou senão iria matar o Sai! O Kakashi-seisen tentou te parar, só que você o atacou, então eu fiz meu jutsu de desmaio, aquele que o Sai tava me ensinando, ele nem me deixou treinar o meu!"

"Não acredito nisso!"

"No que? Que você quase matou o Sai?"

"Não! Que eu desmaiei!"

"Senhor, o senhor é o seisen dele?"

"Sou, por quê?"

"ele precisa descansar, peço que retirem-se."

Como que eu fui desmaiar? Ah, graças ao jutsu da Sakura eu estou numa cama de hospital! Tenho que sair daqui! Mais, como? Pensa Sasuke! Você é um Ushiha! Quer dizer, o único que sobrou! Espera ai, eles foram embora! Preciso ir atrás deles!

"Com licença, enfermeira, deixe-me sair, preciso falar com eles!"

"Desculpe senhor Ushiha, ordens medicas!"

Senhor Ushiha? To ficando mais famoso ainda. Preciso que essa velha vá embora, assim posso me tele transportar pra longe daqui! Pêra ai, o que o Itachi ta fazendo aqui?

"Itachi o que você ta fazendo aqui?"

"Vim soltar o meu irmãozinho querido e levá-lo para o Orochimaru!"

"Você ainda anda com o biba do Orochimaru?"

"Fazer o que! Vamos, preciso te levar!"

"Boboca! Eu vou fugir anta!"

Como é fácil fugir do Itachi, ele ficou mais lento depois que começou a andar com o Orochimaru, melhor pra mim! Onde será que eles estão? Ali! No Ramem!

"Sasuke?! Você não tava no hospital?"

"Tava ficando muito abafado lá dentro! O que vocês fazem aqui?"

"Eu ganhei da Sakura e viemos comemorar!"

"Naruto! Você não ganhou de mim! Baka! Eu ganhei por isso que estamos aqui, você tava com vontade de vir e eu fiquei com pena!"

"Sakura feiosa, não se preocupe com o Naruto! Lembre-se: você é zen."

"Sou. Sou zen paciência!"

"Naruto foge."

"Valeu Sai!"

Que cena bonita, a Sakura correndo atrás do Naruto, o Sai torcendo por ela e eu com cara de idiota. Como sempre. Bem, pior não poderia ficar, tínhamos que treinar!

**MAIS TARDE:**

"Sai posso falar com você um minuto?"

"Claro!"

O que eles vão conversar? Vamos dar uma olhada.

"Você vai mesmo hoje à noite?"

"Você sabe que eu não iria te decepcionar!"

"Eu nunca fiz isso! To com medo até! Como você aprendeu?"

"Um amigo me ensinou."

"Quem?"

"O Sasuke, ele é muito legal!"

Do que eles estão falando?

"O Sasuke sabe?"

"Parece que sim! Então, na sua casa às 8h?"

"Isso, muito obrigada Sai!"

O que eu ensinei ao Sai que a Sakura gostaria de saber? Eu ensinei tanta coisa pra ele. Será que ela quer aprender a fazer o jutsu secreto que eu ensinei, acho que não. Já sei! Só pode ser o chá que eu sei! Por que ela pediu pra ele! Por que... Que... POR QUE O SAI TA VINDO NA MINHA DIREÇAO?????

"Por que ouviu nossa conversa?"

"Que conversa Sai?"

"A que eu estava tendo com a Sakura?"

"Eu não ouvi nada!"

"Ta bom."

Por pouco! Ainda bem que eu sei mentir! Bem, o que resta era espionar a Sakura!

**UM POUCO MAIS TARDE:**

Eu não deveria ir à casa da Sakura e ficar espiando ela, mas eu já estou aqui, então não adianta nada. Só queria saber o que eles vão fazer. Opa, o Sai chegou.

"Sakura?"

"Sai! Oi! Entre!"

"Muito obrigada por me convidar!"

"De nada!"

Blábláblá! Falem algo inteligente! Falem por que o encontro!

"Filha, já que você o trouxe, eu vou sair, beijo!"

"Tchau mãe!"

"Não aprontem!"

Ótimo, que tal fingir ser um gatinho miando alto?

"Então Sai, é que..."

"Miau!Miau!"

"O que é isso?"

"Um gatinho! Que fofo! Quer entrar gracinha, tem comida pra todo mundo!"

"Vai deixar um gato de rua entrar aqui?"

Gato de rua é a vovozinha!

"Vou por que Sai?"

"Isso foi muito gentil, mesmo pra você! To brincando!"

"Bem, vamos realmente ao assunto!"

Oba, eu vou saber!

"Como se faz aquele chá?"

"Vamos lá, largue esse gato!"

"OK!"

Tudo isso por causa de um chá? Mas pra que ela chamou o Sai pra ajudar ela e não uma garota, tipo a Ino? A é, elas se odeiam. É melhor eu ficar por perto!

**MUITO TEMPO DEPOIS:**

"Gatinho!"

"Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Acorda, já acabamos o chá! Quer provar um pouco?"

Claro, vamos ver se o Sai sabe fazer um chá.

"Aposto que ele vai gostar foi você que fez Sakura!"

"Não fala assim, me deixa sem graça!"

"Sabia que você fica linda quando fica sem graça!"

Não da em cima dela seu idiota!

"Para Sai! Como dizem, Sai sai daqui!"

"Eu heim, acho melhor não!"

"Eu também!"

O que?! Ele ta beijando ela?! Que droga! Vou mata esse cara! Espera um minuto eles foram pra onde?! Eu vou sair daqui, amanha eu descubro!

**NO DIA SEGUINTE:**

Ótimo, a Sakura chegou cedo hoje, vou falar com ela.

"Sasuke! Preciso que prove o chá que eu aprendi a fazer ontem!"

"Ta bom."

Gente do céu, isso é uma delicia! Como ela consegue?!

"Ta bom. Quem te ensinou?"

"O Sai! Não é maravilhoso? Nós somos amigos e professor um do outro!"

"Realmente."

Ele da em cima dela, tudo bem, eles fazem algo que eu nem desconfio, tudo bem, mas ela não se liga no que eles fizeram é uma idiotice! O que será que eles fizeram depois que eu saí? ISSO NÃO ME INTERESSA! Vou falar com aquele... Aquele... Odeio ficar sem xingamentos!

"Oi Sakura! Oi Sasuke! Cadê o Naruto?"

"Mais atrasado que o Kakashi-seisen, ele não chegou ate agora!"

"O que você fez depois que eu fui embora Sakura?"

"Eu? Dormi, não aquentei ficar a noite inteira sem dormir! Pelo menos das 3h às 7h eu tirei um cochilo!"

COMO É QUE É?! VOCE SÓ FOI DORMIR ÀS 3H DA MANHA?! EU VO LITERALMENTE MATAR O SAI!

"Sasuke fez o que de bom ontem?"

"..."

"Sasuke o Sai fez uma pergunta!"

"O que?"

"Você ta bem?"

"To. É que tive muita preocupação ontem à noite!"

"Bom dia ninjas! Tenho uma missão para vocês! Cadê o Naruto?"

"Ele ta mais atrasado que você!"

"Cheguei! O que foi?"

"Tenho uma missão para vocês."

"Legal! Uma missão! Finalmente!"

"Qual é?"

Ainda bem que perguntou Sasuke, vocês terão que vigiar a floresta só por uma semana. Leve mantimento o bastante. Vocês irão a duplas, Sasuke e Sakura, Sai e Naruto, algum problema?"

"Sim. Eu quero ir com o Sai!"

"Nossa Sakura, te coloquei com o Sasuke pra não em torrar a paciência e você agora não quer ir com ele? Nada feito!"

Nunca pensei que pensaria isso, valeu Kakashi-seisen! Agora posso descobrir o segredinho deles!

**MAIS TARDE, NA MISSÃO:**

Vou falar com ela, do jeito que eu pensei.

"Sasuke preciso te pedir um conselho."

Não entra em pânico cara! Controla-se!

"Fale."

"Digamos que uma amiga minha...".

O papo de uma amiga minha, já sei que é ela.

"Ela goste de um garoto que não gosta dela, mas ela começou a sentir algo também por uma outra pessoa. O que ela deveria fazer?"

"Eu acho que ela deveria pensar sobre isso. Ela deve analisar os dois e ver qual o melhor."

"Mas um deles, o que ela sempre gostou, a trata com desprezo, o outro, que ela acabou de conhecer, é mais carinhoso, qual você acha que ela deveria escolher?"

"Ela deveria escolher o que der mais atenção ao perigo."

"É que ela beijou o segundo... e fez mais que isso...".

"Um dia ela vai ver qual o melhor pra ela."

"Muito obrigada Sasuke, eu vou, quer dizer, ela vai seguir seus conselhos!"

Ótimo, agora eu preciso conquistá-la. Mas como? O que eu devo fazer? Posso pedir um conselho pra Tsunade, mas ela ta muito longe daqui e meu celular ta fora de área. Sasuke sua anta, pensa! Eu tenho que falar que eu gosto dela, mas como? Que droga!

**SONHO RIDICULO DO SASUKE:**

"Naruto, o que a gente ta fazendo aqui?"

"Você não sabe teme? Nós viemos ver o casamento da Sakura com o Sai!"

"Como assim eles vão se casar?"

"Eles disseram isso faz uma semana! Olha ali o Sai já entrou!"

"Nossa, ela ta todo engomado!"

"Naruto, Sasuke a Sakura ta vindo!"

"Como ela esta linda!"

Aquele vestido de noiva branco realça bastante o cabelo dela! Como ela ta linda! Eu queria estar no lugar do Sai!

"Blábláblá... se alguém não quer que esses dois fiquem juntos fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!"

É sua hora Sasuke!

"Eu tenho uma objeção!"

"Sasuke?! Você?!"

"Eu amo a Sakura, ela não pode ficar com ele!"

Corre Sasuke! Por que esse altar é tão longe! Isso! Cheguei!

"Eu esperei a vida toda por isso! Eu te amo Sakura!"

"Me larga!"

"Gostou do beijo?"

"Você sabe que desde aquele dia eu não te amo, padre, por favor, retire esse maluco da igreja!"

"Por que Sakura?"

"Eu que te pergunto Sasuke, por quê?"

**FIM DO SONHO, ELE ACORDA.**

"Não se case com ele!"

"Sasuke! Tudo bem?"

"Sakura? Não tudo bem! Eu só tive um sonho ruim!"

"Tem certeza? Pereceu que você tinha perdido uma coisa importante!"

"Eu sonhei que a garota que eu amo tava se casando com outro!"

"Eu também sonhei isso! Eu sonhei que tava casando com o Sai! Acho que nossos sonhos foram um pouco iguais!"

"É, pode ser."

Droga! Você poderia ter se declarado! Anta! Droga! Droga! Eu só sei pensar nisso! Sem outro xingamento de novo! Eu vou dar uma festa lá em casa só pra poder me declarar!

"Sakura, você pode avisar todo mundo, todo mundo mesmo que eu vou dar uma festa lá em casa assim que sairmos da missão."

"Quando?"

"Assim que sairmos da missão!"

"A ta! Pode deixar! Todo mundo vai estar lá!"

Ótimo, vou contratar um DJ pra animar! Agora é só esperar o tempo passar!

**COMO SOU APRESSADA, NO DIA DA FESTA:**

"Oi Sasuke! Legal a sua festa!"

"Obrigada Shizune."

"De nada! Isso aqui vai bomba Sasuke! Né pessoal?"

"Claro Tsunade!"

Uau! Essa festa ta cheia! Como eu faço sucesso!

"Sasuke! Quer dançar comigo?"

"Não posso, já tenho um par."

"Mas comigo pode!"

"Ino?!"

Ela tava linda, tudo bem, mas era a ark - inimiga declarada da Sakura! Eu não vou dançar com ela!

"Ino?! Você não vai dançar com o Sasuke! Eu é que vou!"

"Cala a boca testuda!"

"Sakura, você quer dançar comigo?"

"Claro Sasuke!"

"DJ, poem Kiss from a Rose!"

"Já que você pedia senhor!"

Ótimo, ta tocando Kiss from a Rose, o Sai acabou de chegar e eu to lindo! Olha a cara dele! Por que ele ta com um buquê na mão? Será que, ele ia se declarar pra Sakura! Eu faço isso antes!

"Sakura quero te falar algo."

"Fale Sasuke!"

"Eu te amo! Mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo!"

"Você me ama... eu também te amo Sasuke!"

"Sakura."

"**Beijo"**

"Sai?!"

"Eu te... esquece. Você não me ama!"

"Não Sai, eu te amo como um amigo! Mas o Sasuke eu amo como namorado! Mas não fica assim, um dia você acha a pessoa ideal!"

"Tem razão!"

**ANOS DEPOIS:**

"Se alguém tem algo contra esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!"

"Eu tenho Sakura eu te amo!"

"Sai, eu te disse isso há 10 anos atrás, eu amo você só como amigo, agora senta ai e não atrapalha o meu casamento!"

"Tudo bem!"

"E eu os declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva!"

Por isso a minha é chata, eu to parecendo um pingüim engomado!


End file.
